The worst but yet best day
by StoryGal11
Summary: *What if* story. Harry had just gotten through the whole *bully* ordeal with Finn when he is suddenly thrown through the loops by a surprisingly black head boy. What happens when everything you thought you know is suddenly turned upside down by a stubborn and jealous boy? How would you handle being something you thought was impossible? Well. Follow Harry and see how he handles it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone. I'm SotryGal11 or Katie/Katharine. Whatever is fine. Anyway, this is my very first story and I hope you like it.**_

_**I was so surprised that this hasn't been done before. Both are cute/adorable together. **_

_**Okay first thing you need to know. This is NOT one of those stories. After they kiss they fall in love, blah-blah. No. Just no. It is also not one of those stories where they become friends and then fall in love after something happens, it's a nice plot but it's over used.**_ _**There will be a lot of confusion and emotion mixes up. **_

_**Warnings **_

_**Slash-BoyXBoy **_

_**Josh/Harry (Josh would be what people call Seme and Harry Uke.) **_

_**Maybe a little smut. Might be lemons and limes in the future. Maybe!**_

_**I apologise for any mistakes I've made. I am a A-Star student but this is actually my VERY FIRST time writing anything like a story, so any tips would help ^^ **_

_**Anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Harry Fisher is an average kid. Milky brown locks with amber eyes, pale skin with freckles across his nose and cheeks with child-like features. His body build was normal, not thin but not fat either. Just a normal kid.

If you call suffering from Bulimia normal that is.

He had always been a quiet kid, somebody who prefer to stay in the background than out in the open. He likes strange things, like anime or manga, he had a right talent for drawing the Japanese cartoon. His small bedroom was covered in posters and drawings of such things.

What really kicked it off was his older sister, he had two older sisters thought he wouldn't like to admit it but his sister, Bex was his favourite and when she ran away his other sister began to place her frustration onto him. She called him 'Piggy' which caused people in school to begin calling him the name too.

Piggy

_Piggy_

_**Piggy**_

It hurt but he made it out that it didn't hurt. That it was a joke. There was a little hope when he transferred to a new school. He had hoped he would be able too make friends and he thought he could, until his sister ruined that too. She called him 'Piggy' in front of his whole class and soon he had bullies all because she wanted to make herself look big on their first day.

At home his tormentor is his sister, Jess. But at school he has two tormentors. Finn Sharkey, a tall boy with a long tan face, he had dark brown hair with matching eyes, he terrifies him, Finn made it out that he had 'poo' his school pants. The other person isn't exactly a bully, he sucks up to Finn more than anything else. He tends to hang back and do nothing and that's probably the main reason why Harry dislikes him, he doesn't hate him like he does Finn but he dislikes him strongly. This boy is Josh Stevenson.

Josh Stevenson is another boy with childish-looks, pale skin and curly black hair, his quite thin with actually a strong body build. Now get this, the boy is gay, he's homosexual. Harry isn't sure what exactly happen to make the boy come out, one day he was denying it and then the next he was kissing dudes.

In fact, unknown to the black haired boy, he's somehow gotten a repetition around the school. While Finn is somebody not to get on the bad side off, Josh is kind of the, well, male playboy.

Harry sometimes found that funny, the boy is awkward and shy, just how did he earn that title? It doesn't make sense.

Today was the worse day off his life and also the best. Of cause at the time he figured it was the worse, it was the day everything came crashing down, the day he began to question everything.

It started out normal, he got up, went to school. It was also the same day Finn made it look like he had shit his pants, it was also the day he tried to drown himself in the school pool. To everyone else it looked as if he tried to kill himself but in reality, he just wanted the sound to stop, the taunting. That day, he wasn't sure who but one of the boys stole his swimming trunks so he had to borrow a pair off the school. It was embarrassing, they were bright coloured with funky patterns and that made his whole class taunt him, call him 'Piggy' and such.

They even wouldn't stop when they actually went into the water. He panicked is all, especially since everyone kept looking at him and laughing. It freaked him out and so he dived underwater, he sat at the bottom of the pool and was grateful to block out the voices. He wasn't sure how long he was underwater but when arms wrapped around his waist and he was dragged out the pool, his teachers leaning over him, mumbling things to him that he noticed he might have stayed underwater too long. He felt light-headed and couldn't understand what was being said.

He felt nervous, looking back on it now he really wished he didn't do that, then maybe he wouldn't be forced too face them. His mother had to be the head didn't she? He could feel the bubble in his throat grow as he watched timidly the two walked in, he felt a little better at the guilty expression on Josh's face but that quickly turned in fear as he saw Finn's face. Yes. He really was stupid, more stupid for forcing himself to be sick.

"Right. I've informed Mister Clarkson about what's been going on." His mother began, her short blond hair held up in it's normal style. She looked strong and made of stone, even thought Harry know better but at the moment it looked as if nothing could crack her. Maybe that's why she became a teacher? She could withstand things such as this? "Harry."

He jolted slightly, shyly glancing up at his mother, briefly noticing Mister Clarkson, Josh father, enter the room and give his son a disappointing look. His mother gave the boys a blank look before carrying on talking "I'd like you to tell Finn and Josh about how you felt at the pool."

Suddenly the boy felt annoyed. Slightly angry. He wanted to do everything but that, he wasn't no good at expressing himself. How was he supposed to do that without tearing up? Sometimes he hated being so sensitive, why couldn't he have just shrugged it off at the pool? Just ignore them and carried on with the day?

He glanced up at his mother who gave him a supporting nod "Come on. This is your chance to make them listen." He winced before turning his gaze onto his hands, his fingers twitched and gently tugged on his school coat's sleeves before speaking without looking up, to afraid to look them in the face "….Y-You know, you're such a lamo. You t-think you're tough when you're aren't, you-you do this because it makes y-you feel better about yourself and that's sad. I feel sorry for you." He swallowed, his heart was thumping in his chest. He could think off more words to describe Finn but at the moment his mind wasn't working very well.

"A-And you. You walk around sucking up t-to him. To afraid that h-hell turn on you…" Harry began, he looked straight at the boys. He looked at Finn and then Josh "I used to think you were the sensible, mutual person. Somebody who was great to admire. But you're just as sad as he is." Harry mumbled, nodding to Finn. He quickly withdrawn his gaze, not wanting to look at Finns face, he could already tell he was going to get the other side of the stick now.

Sometimes he wondered if his mother was an idiot. Putting the bullies and the bullied in the same room to explain feeling and force apologies is an extremely naïve move. He'll be lucky if Finn doesn't punch him right there and now.

Instead the other boy decided to use words. Harry could only force the saying *Stick and stones can brake my bones but words can never hurt me* around his head again and again. It helped him feel better, it's silly but it's how he can stop himself from crying. But then, just as he thought everything was going to stop, Finn blurs out his secret.

"He's _so_ pathetic that he eats so much just so he could be sick!"

Harry froze. His body shuddered slightly, he slowly, every so slowly looked up at his mother to find her in shock. Her eyes wide and her mouth opened a bit before she turned her head "Is this true, Harry."

And then. The bubble popped. He bit his bottom lip hard as he suddenly felt his face grow hot with pain, he pushed himself up and ran out the room. His chest felt tight and he know what was happening, the only good thing about this was that the meeting is at the end of the day. Most students were rushing around, grabbing coats and bags to leave the school building. Harry was able to slide in between them, dodging students, he was able to lose his mother in the crowd of students.

he wasn't ready to admit it. that he makes himself sick four or five times a day.

~#~#~

Tom Clarkson stared in shock, his eyes flickered down to the teenagers. One looked smug and the other looked guilty, nervously tugging on his right sleeves. He felt great disgust for what has been transpiring. Letting out a soft sigh, he walked around the chairs to look down at the boys, his hands on his hips "You two should know more than anyone... Know what's it likes to feel sad and variable and different from other people." He said, sending the last part at his son, silently asking *Do you remember three months ago?* before he looked at Finn with a small glare "And don't think I don't know who's idea this is. When are you going to stop bullying people because they don't conform to your idea of what's normal?"

Finn let out a breathless laugh, it annoyed the older man much more "You're going to end up very lonely one day." He said, feeling himself a little smug at the expression that over came the boys face for a split second before he looked up with a cold face and asked if he cold go. Letting out a soft grunt, Tom tilted his head away "You're both expended for a week. Miss Fisher has put you on report. That's a permanent strike on your recorded."

"Whatever." Finn snorted. He really didn't know what to think, he felt a little guilt for it, but it wasn't like Harry wasn't asking for it.

"Get out." Tom sighed and watched as Finn stomped from the room. Josh slowly pushed himself up nervously, he looked at his dad with bright eyes.

"I'll make it up to him.."

Tom nodded, he had a feeling the boy would do this. But in his gut he felt as if that would be something Josh won't be able compulsion easily "You really think his friendship is worth it?"

The dark head boy lowered his gaze with a small shake of his head, he felt even worse then before. He felt grateful when his dad allowed him to leave, he quickly moved out the room. But Harry's words kept bouncing around his head. Was he really somebody who could be admired? Did Harry even admire him at one point? He liked that thought, he liked it a lot.

"Get in!"

Tilting his head to the left, he frowned as Finn clapped his hands together. Both walking down the hallway "One week off!"

Rolling his eyes, Josh shaked his head "You went too fair," He commented and grunted as the boy made a comment on him being too soft. Sighing mentally, he turned his head and blinks as a familiar girl stalked up to them. She was beautiful for a girl with chocolate brown hair and familiar glittering amber eyes, eyes that was shared with somebody else thats probably going to be on his mind for awhile.

She walked straight up to them as Finn let out "Hey Babe!"

"I've been looking for you." She sneered, she suddenly brought her fist back and slammed it into the Finns face, she hissed as Finn stumbled back holding his nose "That's for my brother! How dare you treat him like that!" She shrieked just as Tom exited the office and witnessed everything, he quickly walked towards them.

Finn's eyes widen, his mouth gaped a little "You hate your brother!" He snapped back, feeling a little embarrassed by it.

"He's _MY_ brother! I'm allowed to hate him!" Jess yelled and pushed Tom's arms off and stomped straight up to Finns face "You know I only went out with you for a dare. I wanted to see if the rumours are true!" She smirked, moving her little pinkie around before spinning around and stomping away in anger. She felt very smug as the other female students around them chuckled and giggled.

Tom sighed, he looked at Finn "Now I can't say I didn't enjoy that." He grunted, following Jess in hopes of claiming the young woman down.

Finn frowned, he rubbed his chin, it throbbed in pain. Who know the woman had such a good hook? He scowls, rubbing a little harder before ducking his head and hissing at the giggling girls before stalking off. Josh sighed to himself, glanced at the female students before rushing to after the boy.

The two stepped out the building, Josh noticed Ruth was finally talking to her Dad, finally admitting a few things before walking away "Hey Ruth. You could always hang out with us.." A few girls smiled rushing after her, the girl in the red coat looked back with a smirk "I'd rather hang out with Harry Fisher. Latser." He winced. For some odd reason he didn't like that thought.

"That's isn't a word!"

Ruth laughed to herself, she smiled brightly "It's my word!"

Even thought he felt a little weary of Ruth and Harry hanging together, he still felt a little proud of the girl, like he want to say 'Go Ruth' but held it in, it wasn't in his character. Oh the irony.

"What?" Finn suddenly snapped, looking at the two girls that tried to be friends with Ruth. They laughed louder and smirked, wiggling their pinkie around "Just a little rumour is all."

Josh turned his head to look at Finn "You deserve it." He snorted, walking away from the boy, he glanced around and noticed Jess and Miss Fisher standing by a car, looking around worriedly. He couldn't think on it for much longer because Finn suddenly grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Josh! Look, I know I took the Harry thing to fair. But it's Jess Fisher, man. My one and only chance gone."

Ah. So he's worried about Jess not Harry. Sighing, Josh looked at the boy "And how many other girls do you know?" He asked with a frown, his eyes darkened as Finn shrugged "Suppose." Shaking his head with disgust, Josh quickly walked away, he felt amused as Finn was almost ran over by the school bu,s but quickly looked away before the boy could notice he was amused by it.

"Hey!" Jess suddenly shouted at him from across the car-park. Stopping, Josh feared he'd be punched but felt relief as he noticed she had also stopped Ruth. Walking nervously up to the girl, he frown and tilted his head "Um. Yeah?"

Ruth spoke before Jess could, she looked worried with her large eyes looking towards him "Harry's missing!" She gasped with worry.

"He isn't missing." Jess sighed, shaking her head "Look. He was upset earlier, right? He ran off before Mum could stop. Have you seen him?"

Josh winced a little, he felt even worse then before. Grated this time wasn't his fault, it was Finn's but he felt even more guilty "Sorry. I haven't." He mumbled, shaking his head to the side.

Jess lets out a frustrated grunt, she spins around on her hills and stalks back to Miss Fisher. Ruth yells over to her before she runs down the hill they're on. Josh stays in his spot for a few seconds before he noticed his Dad waiting at the car for him. Sighing softly, he walks over to him "I'm walking home."

Tom gives him a look, his eyebrows raised "You sure? It's a long way to walk?" He commented on it, thinking about the distances between school and their home, it's quite a long distances to walk.

"I want to walk. If I get tired, I'll catch the bus. I've got money." Josh pushes, he shrugs looking away from the older man, he suddenly found the pathment interesting.

Tom sighed, he ran his hand through his hair and nodded "Alright then. Just…don't stay out to long…" He said, opening his door and sliding in. He looks at the boy through the car window "No later then 6."

"Yes Dad." Josh rolls his eyes and watches as the car pulls out. He stay in the same position for a while longer, just staring in the duration his father went before walking down the street, thinking of the days events.

He know something was up with Harry, the boy made himself sick. But that isn't the reason why him and Finn picked on him. Why did they pick on him? He couldn't think of a reason why he'd pick on the boy, in fact thinking about it the smaller boy was actually pretty pleased to be around. Maybe Harry was right, maybe he did suck up to Finn. He did it because Finn did it.

"Great. Now I feel even more worse." Josh thought kicking a poor rock out of the way, his hands in his pockets. Thought Harry's expressions are really cute, but the boy still had his feelings hurt. Just how was he supposed to make it to the smaller boy?

Glaring lightly at the side walk, the curly head boy stalked down the side hill. He noticed the sky had gotten cloudy and wondered if it'd rain, he couldn't help but think it'd be right if it did. It would suit his mood and probably a few others as well.

Suddenly he heard a soft sniff or a choking sound. Like somebody was trying to not cry, just a few soft sobs. Turning his head, Josh noticed he had walked to the old park. It meat he was half way home, the park was between the distances between his home and the school, kind of in the middle of the distances.

And there, hanging on the middle swing in the back of the park was a familiar boy. A small boy lightly kicked the ground making him rock forward and backward.

Josh watched for a few seconds and then slowly walked over to the boy, his head down "Harry?" He suddenly called out, making the boy jump and snap his head up, wide eyes. Josh felt so much guilt and sadness at he fear in the brown eyes staring up at him. Licking his bottom lip, Josh nervously looks around as Harry avoids looking up at him. After a few seconds, Josh takes the spare swing next to the boy, it's quiet before he decides to speak "…..What are you doing out here? Your Mum and sister are worried about you…"

He sighs, Harry doesn't talk, he doesn't even look over at Josh. Harry stared down at his lap, his hands tighten around the chain of the swing. The silence was staring to get at him, it annoyed the taller boy "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I should have done something.."

"Yeah. You should have." Harry snapped, his soft and small voice firm and actually a little scary. It's a little strange to admit, but Josh felt impressed with the other small boy, he had no idea the boy could make his voice so intimidating.

Smirking lightly, Josh raised his head to look at the cloudy sky "Yes! I should have. I'm sorry about everything and I hope you could forgive me oneday."

Harry glances over at Josh, he started for a while before withdrawing his gaze "…..How'd Finn even know about me…Um.." He mumbled trailing off, it's been bugging him all day. He couldn't remember Finn ever seeing him doing this, he had always been sure to lock the bathroom stall and that he was alone in the bathroom.

"…Finn followed you into the bathroom dis-morning and caught you umm..in the act.." Josh admitted, he heard Harry let out a soft 'oh' and once against it was silent. An unconformable silence. Josh, at that moment was having a mental fight with himself. He wanted to ask, but thought it might not be right. An after awhile, he finally gave into his curiosity.

"Why do you do it?"

Harry jumped in surprise, he never through this would happen. Heck, he thought he'd probably be beaten up by Finn by now, but instead he's being confronted by Josh Stevenson. He wasn't sure how to go about this, he wasn't sure what words to use.

"B-Because.." He began, trailing off a little. He winced and almost pouted "I-I don't know….I get s-stressed..and I feel like I h-have to eat. I-I can't stop myself and then I feel f-full and disgusting…So I make myself sick.." He mumbled, trailing off. He looked up at the cloudy sky, it made him feel a lot better like somebody else wanted to cry just as much as he did.

"And it makes you feel better." Josh finished, he turns his head from the sky to look at Harry who nodded.

The small brunette turns his attention onto his lap, he frowns and shakes his head finding it funny that he's basically spilling his guts out to the other. Something he couldn't even do to his mother or father, not that he wanted too. He couldn't help but laugh, his eyes flickered at the other and noticed the looks he was being given "Sorry, I just find it stupid. I'm b-basically spilling everything to you."

Josh smirked, he rested his head against the swing chain "Maybe I'm just easier to talk too." He joked and smiled at the tiny smile that appeared on the other's face.

"Yeah. Maybe." Harry laughed softly, he slowly began to kick against the ground once more. Josh watched with amusement as the boy began to swing like a child, shrugging, the black head boy began to swing as well.

The two swung, they smiled. Harry couldn't explain it but he felt such happiness, he suddenly notice the other stop. Humming softly to himself, Harry began to slow down and look at the other, out of breath.

"I am really sorry you know.." Josh mumbled causing the other too stop dead. He looked at Josh, he stared for a few seconds before letting out a soft sound from the back of his throat. "I know." Harry mumbled timidly, his smile fading away as he suddenly found his fingers very interesting "It's okay.."

Josh sucks on his lips, he watches the other before sighing "It's not okay." He snapped it made Harry wince. It was out of character for the other to snap, he was gentle, his voice soft, he never raised it. Even when he's pissed, his voice only changes tone, never raises. Harry turns his head back to the boy suddenly finding himself leaning towards him.

"..I'll make it up to you.."

Harry blinks a little, his big amber eyes sparkles as he nipples on his bottom lip "Oh y-yeah? And how are you going to do t-that?" He asked, his voice dropping into a soft whimper.

Josh smirked widely at him, leaning closer to the other. The two was very close by now, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his stomach was flipping with excitement "I have some ideas." He whispered before closing his eyes as the two finally pressed their lips against each other.

Now. For both boys this was the first time they've kissed. In fact this is the first time Harry had ever done anything like this, if you don't count the time when he was in 4th grade and Mary Lucy kissed him on the cheek that one time. But other then that, Harry's never done anything close to a relationship.

The kiss seemed innocent at first, warmth on his lips. It sent strange chills down his spine, Harry breathed through his nose as suddenly the pressure on his mouth changed. All of a sudden he felt something warm and wet touch his bottom plush lip.

Josh has never properly kissed before, he had tried to kiss Finn that one time but even then he didn't feel such warmth and need in his stomach like now. Ever since he realized he did not find girls attractive but males, he had not felt anything like this and he suddenly had this urge to make this deeper.

Breathing softly through his nose, he waited a few seconds before opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against Harry's bottom lip. He felt the smaller boy jump on the other swing. He wasn't sure if he should be amused or turned on. He felt a little disappointed when the other did not allow entrance, he was about to pull away when he suddenly felt the others lips move. His heart jumped in such excitement, he placed on hand onto the side Harry's head, his palm rested against Harry's cheek while his fingers pushed against the back of his neck.

Harry felt his stomach jump, he opened his mouth and suddenly felt something slid into his mouth. It was warm almost burning hot and wet, it almost shyly, gently entered his mouth. The muscle gentle slid around, tracing everything lightly, even turning it's attention onto the other muscle in the hot coven. Jumping, Harry felt stupid for not expecting his. That the other would want him to join in, the tongue in his mouth moved almost sly movements to make his own dance. His chest tighten and he timidly moved his own tongue with Josh's, he felt silly but done what he thought was right.

He'd never admit it, but he felt so embarrassing and surprising it felt good, embarrassingly he didn't think it feel good at all. But yeah, surprisingly it felt really good.

Josh felt like he was on cloud nine. First time kissing a boy and it felt great. Who would have thought his first time would be with Harry, but it certainly explains a lot.

It wasn't long before the two slowly pulled apart, both panting their lips slightly swollen. Both faces flushed and eyes half lidded, just gasping for air. Josh licked his top lip, he could still feel the effects of kiss. Seeing this, Harry found himself copying the act and before he know it the two was leaning back in.

Suddenly, the two bodies flinched. Freezing, cold water began to drip on top of them, at first slowly but then it quickly began to pour down on top of them. They pulled apart and looked up, rain so much rain poured all over them, wetting down their hair, it stuck to their forehead chilly their small bodies. Josh smiled his crooked smile, he let out laugh, he laughs with unbelief. Harry breathed deeply, he glanced up at the cloudy skies and looked back at Josh, he couldn't help but laugh too and smiled shyly.

_Well. Can't say they didn't expect this.._

* * *

_**Sup. How was it? I don't think it's that bad..I did try hard to get it right. **_

_**I love mush and fluff. Sorry. I just do ^^ Next chapter will be a little more deeper. Harry will be confused. I mean, he was straight and all of sudden he is kissing a dude. So expect a lot of confusion and depression from Harry's part and jealousy from Josh's part. Another thing you guys should be expected about. I like Nate I do, but I just love Harry's character much more. **_

_**Questions are welcome. I'll answerer anything. Oh. And my other story is more of horror/ghost story. My next story is a Insidious story so keep an eye out. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Everyone. I welcome and thank you for reading chapter 2 :p I'm so pleased!**_

_**Anyway. Yes, this is Harry-central. lol It will go to Josh every now and then. But um. yeah. **_

_**Thank You so much for reviewing and favouring and following. I'm so pleased with you all! **_

_**Enjoy **_

* * *

Chapter 2

The small brunette head boy gulped, he stood in front of the school building, dressed in his normal school uniform. Even after yesterday, he was so confused and terrified of the building. Yes, he was still scared and worried that Finn will still ruin his day.

He's so damn confused over what happened yesterday in the park. It embarrassed him but yet scared him. He was so sure he wasn't….homosexual and then he had to go and kiss Josh and now everything is messed up. He thought he had a crush on Ruth, he had warmth in his stomach around the girl but now, he gets the same feeling around Josh only a lot more tensed.

Like that saying in movies and books. He's got butterflies in his stomach.

And to make matters worse, when he came home last night drenched in rain he walked in to find not only his Mum sitting up worried, but his Dad and sister. Jess. As soon as he stepped into the house, his mother had hugged him and begged him not to do run off again.

He then found out he'd be on everybodys raider. Seems like he can't do anything without being watched now...

"Harry?" Jumping, the boy spun around to face the female behind him. She stared at him in surprise, her chocolate brown hair pulled back showing her dark eyes. Dressed in her favourite red coat, Ruth gave him a concerned look "Are you alright?"

Blinking a little, Harry noticed Jess eyeing him from across the car-park. She stood with two of her friends, he quickly looked back at the girl and forced a smile "I'm fine. We should get in side." He quickly added noticing her mouth open to talk but she quickly shut it and smiled at him.

"Okay then."

He kept his head down, he followed Ruth into the school building feeling even more worried then before. He could hear the soft murmuring around him. One of which made him stop and frown "Jess punched Finn?" He asked, looking at Ruth who looked back at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Didn't you know?" She asked, looking back ahead "She walked straight up to him and soccer-punched him in the face for treating you the way he did."

Harry stared blankly at the ground and laughed softly too himself "Whoa. Wish I could have seen that." He thought to himself, entering the building and looked up. He noticed everything is the same as before only the students around them was talking about Jess punching Finn and a strange rumour going around about Finn's...thing. Everything was about the boy, he was very grateful that Jess had somehow overshadowed him trying to *drown* himself.

The same group of female students stood at the doors, laughing and talking. Again, about Finn. Said dark head boy is leaning against a wall at the end of the hallway, his arms crossed and with a annoyed expression. Fear piled up in his stomach, he noticed the boy actually seems to ignore him.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder again "Just ignore them." Ruth smiled supporting him. Harry stared at her before turning his head. Them? Who are them? He wondered looking back at Finn and only just noticing the group of boys with him, a few of which was laughing about something that seemed to piss off Finn more. Was they teasing him?

"Just walk on by." Ruth shrugged and began to walk. Harry sighed, he felt nervous but that was a normal thing to expect, wasn't it? Ducking his head, he quickly followed the girl down the hallway. As he walked he felt the familiar bubble appear in his throat, as he got closer and closer the bubble grow and grow before he eventually got closer enough and he couldn't help but glance up when he heard loud laughing from the boys. At first he thought they were laughing at him but quickly realized they were laughing at Finn. He figured it out as he walked past them, he glanced at each one.

He suddenly got flushed in the face and ducked his head when he has suddenly made eye contact with the black, curly head boy who had sent him his famous crooked smile. Harry quickly felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, the feeling he only just started getting around the dark head boy. Harry quickly ducked his head more and speed after Ruth who had stopped at the staircase for him.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked, turning her head to look at the boy. She noted he looked red, maybe he had caught a cold yesterday, she had heard from Jess that he had came him drenched "Did they say something?"

Harry felt his body shudder, he blushed brightly "N-No. I'm fine. They didn't say anything.."

Ruth gave him a blank look, she raised an eyebrow "Okay.." She mumbled uncertain but decided not to push it.

"I need the bathroom." Harry quickly said, feeling himself grow hotter. He blow air into his face and rushed towards the male bathroom just as the bell rang out, he ignored it and entered the room while Ruth sighed and made her way towards her morning classroom.

Harry throw the door open and entered. He painted a little and he looked around the room, many sinks and stalls. He basically run towards the last stall and slammed the door behind, slamming the hatch down to lock it. The boy throw himself over the toilet feeling sick and not the kind of sick he felt after eating. He panted more, his stomach turned and twisted. He was so confused.

After a while he leant back against the stall, half happy he didn't puke up and half disappointed he didn't. He frowned, his face grow hot with pain and his eyes felt hot, he cuddled his legs tightly "This is crazy.." He whispered to himself. There was no way he was homosexual, it's just impossible. The boy tugged on his brown hair hard, he could feel the tiny spikes of pain run over his head, it was just too much for him to take in.

Thinking back, Ruth is the only person he thought he'd might like to be with. She is nice and treated him as a normal person, she never called him Piggy.

But then Josh never called him Piggy either. Finn did, he didn't.

"Me with Ruth?" He mumbled to himself. That seemed like a good idea, his mind said yes but his stomach twisted with a no. Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyes.

"That's it. I'll just concrete on Ruth." Harry muttered to himself, pushing himself up. His legs clicked and popped, he stretched them, it seemed like the best thing to do "Concrete on Ruth and s-stay away from Josh.." He thought to himself, silently hoping these feels would leave or at lest switch onto Ruth.

Breathing softly, he turned around and gently opened the door. He peered out the stall and sighed in relief, nobody was around. Thank God. Stepping out the stall, he quickly washed his face and exited the bathroom.

"Harry?" Gasping, Harry spun around and stared. His mother walked up to him, holding a bunch of books and papers, he also noticed his father behind him and wondered just when they had turned up.

"I wasn't being sick. I just need the toilet. That is allowed." He blurred out. It wasn't a complete lie, but they didn't need to know that. Not at all.

Miss Fisher gave her son a look, the expression was filled with guilt. He winced a little and shifted foot to foot before the woman sighed "Of cause back to class.." She mumbled, pushing her hair from her face.

Harry nodded and quickly exited down the hallway. His father watched for a few seconds and looked back his ex-wife "Harry will be okay. He's tougher then he looks."

"Well…He's got the two off us monitoring his every move. So..no wonder he's clamming up.." She sighed, looking tired out. She had tried everything last night and dis-morning to try get the boy to talk, but he refused too. He wouldn't even say what he was doing out in the rain.

"We're his parents. It's our job to be concerned." Charlie said softly, he nodded his head as he spoke.

Karen sighed once more. She frowned a little before she spoke up "What are we doing with that concern, Charlie? Apart from suffocating him."

Charlie frowned, his eyebrows raised "Doing?" He questioned, he had a sinking feeling about this and he was right as Karen suggested getting help for their son "Are you saying he could see someone? Well, he's not going to like that is he?"

"Well he doesn't. I've already asked him." Karen said, not noticing the slight hurtful expression on Charlie's face that she didn't discuss this with him before hand "I was thinking…I'd like us to sit down together and talk to him. To well, get him to understand that it's for the best. And you said it yourself. We're his parents. Just because you moved out doesn't change that, does it?"

Charlie looked down, his eyes flickered up at her in thought before walking around her "Yeah, you're right." He said, shifting the papers in his own arms.

~#~#~

Harry sighed, he rushed down the long loamy hallways. He sighed a little as he walked down the hallway, he walked at first but ran the rest off the way. He sighed in relief as he noticed his class hasn't gone into class yet "Ruth." He smiled at the girl who jumped a little and turned around to face him.

"Harry. I was actually beginning to worry." She sighed, shaking her head, she shifted her bag and watched as the boy rubbed the back of his head in guilt.

"Sorry. My parents have been monitoring me." He admitted a little embarrassed "Every two seconds 'Harry you alright?'" He grunted, coping his dad's voice making the other laugh.

Ruth nodded in understanding "I can understand that. My dad used to watch me every three seconds. I was his _little star_." She snorted and let out a soft laugh. She rolled her eyes as she remembered all the times he had made her do things just to show off.

Harry looked to the side. He had to admit the man had her on a tight leash "Oh. That's right, I heard you stood up to him yesterday, sorry I wasn't there too support you." He said with an sincere smile.

"Don't worry about it." Ruth shrugged, the two began too enter the class room, behind many people. She smiled lightly at the two female girls that are still trying to be her friend "I just got tired is all. It's always 'Ruth do this' or 'Ruth like this' I just had enough."

The boy nodded, he looked around the classroom. Watching silently as the students ignored him and moved to their sets. He couldn't help but wonder if Jess had really scared them all. Yesterday news of said girl punching his bully must have spread like fireflies or maybe he almost died? It didn't matter now, he was just grateful they've left him alone.

He scanned the room and noticed that the two girls, Aleesha Dillon and Amy Porter sitting in the middle of the room, they greeted Ruth who nodded in return, heck they even gave him a small 'Hi' when suddenly a paper-ball hit the side of Aleesha's head.

Harry flinched as she let out a growl and glared at the boy who throw it. He followed her eye direction and paled as he saw Finn who quickly throw another ball at Aleesha. His eyes flickered to the person next to Finn and flushed as he almost made eye contact with Josh. Thank god the boy was to busy with something in his bag too look up, but sadly god wasn't exactly on Harry's side because the boy just so happen to glance up.

"Let's sit over there." Harry squealed lightly, it was barely heard but Ruth heard it and jolted a little when Harry dragged her to the other side of the room as fair from the other possible.

Aleesha flinched, another paper ball bounced against her head and she let out a loud hissed "Sir! They're throwing dangerous booms at me!" She cried throwing her hand into the air with annoyances.

Harry glanced over at her, he couldn't help but think how dramatic she is and wondered just how Ruth could handle them. He watched as more paper balls flow at her before tilting his head and gasping, he quickly turned his attention back onto Ruth, his face turned a dusty pink colour.

"Shut up!" The teacher suddenly yelled, slamming his hands against his desk pushing himself up. He glared at the students before breathing softly "I….I'm going out for a moment.." He mumbled quickly exiting the classroom.

The class stared silently before busting into life, Aleesha picked up all the paper balls and chucked them at Finn, starting a war between the two. And before they knew it the whole class hand gone mad.

Ruth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "So immature." She snorted, huffing and turning away. Harry smiled amused at the play-fight before jumping at the girls words and ducking his head letting out a nervous and quiet agreement even if he did disagree. In his honest option he thought things like this makes school a lot more livelier.

Tilting his head forward, he rested it against his hand to watch the play-fight. Students crowed around Finn and Aleesha, both throwing paper balls at eachother.

"I'm just glad my dad has given me space." Ruth said, calling his attention once more. Harry tilted his head back around to look at the dark head girl, he smiled at her and nodded his head along with her words.

Ruby suddenly rushed into the room "What in god names is going on!" She yelled, the female teacher looked around the class, demeaning the students to return to their sets "Where is your teacher?"

Amy rolled her eyes, she placed her head into her hand "Yeah. He's legged it."

"Excuse me?" Ruby blinked, crossing her arms and giving the girl a look.

"It's true miss."

Ruby looked around the class, she sighed "Well. Did he say where he was going or how long he'd be?" She asked, her voice high and firm.

"No. But he total ignored me being harassed before.." Aleesha smirked, crossing her arms across the desk, ignoring Finn as he snickered a little at her comment.

Ruby rolled her eyes and began to exit the room "Just get on with your work or you'll all be in detention until the end of the week." She mumbled backing out the door and grunted when the bell suddenly rang.

"…Go. Now!" She ordered, looking at the students who just stared at her. The students quickly stood up and began to leave.

Harry basically ran out the room, narrowing missing a certain boy in the class. He ran down the hallways and slowed to a walk, slightly panting from rushing. He was sad that his next class wasn't with Ruth, but what yah going to do?

"You alright?"

Harry jumped and looked up, he sighed at Charlie "Look. I'm still alive." He grunted, waving his arms a little. His dad gave him a look and leant forward "You can't stop us from worrying."

"Can't you and Mum take in turns?" He whimpered, everywhere he went he parents was always around, watching him. It gets tiresome sometimes, real annoying in fact "Or even a tracking devise.."

Charlie looks around with a small frown "Mum tells me you…don't want to see anybody about your…problem.."

The small brunette snorted, he rolled his eyes and silently commented on how his dad trailed off "I'm not crazy." He snapped, shrugging his shoulders a little and tilted his head when Charlie nodded along 'Of course not..' he had muttered. Biting his bottom lip harder, Harry grunted "Great! Then leave me alone." With that said, the small boy quickly exited down the long hallways. He ignored his dad's call and turned a corner.

Harry winced, his chest tightened a little and he fingered his jumper sleeve, his eyes looked around furiously before a familiar boy's bathroom sign caught his eye. He chews on his bottom lip, he breathed through his nose and looked up at the bathroom signs a few times.

His bright eyes flickered around, he glanced nervously down the hallways noticing new students still in the halls, with one final look around he quickly escaped into the male's bathroom.

He felt such relief as he stepped into the safety of the bathroom. His chest lightened up and he licked his top, wetting the skin down. He breaths softly and walks straight to the sinks, gripping the sides he leans over a bit. His stomach twist and flips, he wants to make himself feel better and the only way to make himself feel better was to force himself.

Make himself sick.

Harry's eyes flickered up to the mirrors in front of him, he gazed through the glass at himself. He stares blankly at himself, his head spins and his eyes twitches as they glances at the stall behind him.

But Mum and Dad….

Shaking his head, Harry let out a chock, the feeling was becoming over bearing. Sucking in a sharp breath, he slaps his hands lightly against the sinks before turning his body to look at the stalls and just as he was about to enter one.

The stall next to the one opened. Harry froze as an boy, a couple years exited the stall. He had pitch black, cropped hair with bright brown eyes and chocolate skin. Ruth's brother, Harry released.

Johan smiled at him as he watched his hands and looked back at him "Harry." He greeted softly, nodding his head a little at him.

"Yeah…Hey Johan.." Harry mumbled lightly, he nervously shifted his weight foot to foot. He quickly turned to the door and began to exit "Well…You know…class.."

Johan chuckled, he leant back before frowning "Didn't you need the bathroom?" He questioned, pointing at the stalls behind him. Harry glanced back and shrugged innocently "Yeah. Well I don't need to anymore.."

The older boy frowned, he watched as Harry exited the bathroom. Unaware of the mental fight transpiring in his head and soul.

Harry wasn't sure if he should be happy or disappointed about it.

~#~#~#~

The young brunette trembled, he sat at the front of the class watching as the clock ticked on by. His chest felt heavy and he just wanted to go home, today had been hell wild. Between his need to force himself feel better and avoiding a certain boy who he may or may not have noticed that Harry was avoiding him.

He hasn't tried to approach him. Maybe he wanted to forget about yesterday too?

Harry bit back a frown, his stomach sank at that thought. Did Josh not want to know about it? Did he even want to talk about it? Gasping, Harry almost slapped himself. What was he thinking? What if Josh did want to talk about it and he had been avoiding him?

Just his luck!

Harry sighed as the bell rang, he slowly slid out of his chair and stalked after his fellow students. He sulked a little, grabbing his things and walking towards his parents office. He nervously rubbed his left arm as he sat down on one of the many office chairs outside his mothers office.

He stayed quiet, looking around when suddenly Jess stomped in. She huffed and fell into the chair next to him, she scowled at the wall "W-What was that a-all about?" He questioned, his voice soft.

"Vikki's in trouble."

Nodding his head a little, Harry turned his body looking up the walls and out the window "It's this place..It mess you up.." He sighed softly, suddenly the office doors open and the familiar man pocked his head out.

"Jess love. Could you wait here for a second. Me and your mum would like a word with Harry."

Harry sighed, he pushed himself up and followed his father into the room. Already dreading what was to come. His life really was going down the crapper, wasn't it.

"We've.." His mother began, she watched as he sat down. He huddled up in the corner of the coach in the room, staring up at her and sometimes looking over at his dad "Been on your case recently..And umm…I know you don't want to talk _us_. A-And that's okay. We're always here too listen and…we'd love it if you did want to talk. It might be easier if it was to talk to somebody outside the family about things.."

Charlie nodded in agreement "Yeah. A complete stranger who wouldn't judge you.."

Harry looks between them, he frowns a little. So they did want him to go see a shrink, they did think he was crazy. Maybe he was, a least a little bit anyway. Letting out super large sigh, the boy nodded "Mum, Dad…It's fine. You can stop with speeches. I'll go talk to a s-shrink.."

Well. Maybe it would help, it could help him get his head straight and understand what's wrong with him right now. It could help him with his situation with Josh.

Hopefully anyway…

* * *

**Poor Harry. He really is confused isn't he. Haha~ **

**Anyway. Don't forget to review, follow or favourite. I just want to know if people are even reading. **

**Thanks for reading..**


End file.
